onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aremo Ganmi
Anime Appearances Alright, this page is getting a little nuts in terms of anime appearances. Not every female auidence member at the CC can be her. We currently list FOUR different looking versions of her. I know you all think Toei sucks and might actually screw up a character 4 times over, but the fact of the matter in my mind is that we have no proof all of these appearances are the same woman. Anyone else have thoughts on this? 02:26, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes, Toei screws up character designs a few times before they get it remotely right. Look at Marco. But her gesture of covering her face and similar design may well be a "proof". 02:37, August 12, 2015 (UTC) I think if she does cover her face like that, then it most likely is her. It's literally the only thing she's known for. 02:42, August 12, 2015 (UTC) What nada said 04:18, August 12, 2015 (UTC) But just to add, I think it'd be nice if we provided images of all of her different appearances in the anime. 04:40, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah we should just leave all of her different appearances. Although it does bother me she was changed so many times... Grievous67 (talk) 11:13, August 12, 2015 (UTC) My only guess as to why she keeps changing appearance might be because the different episodes she's in is being directed by different people who don't have time to review everyone else's. 21:40, August 12, 2015 (UTC) It doesn't matter if she changed multiple times. We only need the two images that are currently on the article. SeaTerror (talk) 22:08, August 12, 2015 (UTC) We only need 2, but it'd be nice if we had all of her appearances for visual reference... 22:23, August 12, 2015 (UTC) We could add them into a gallery. 22:53, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that's a fantastic idea. I think that solves everything. My interenet's shit where I am this holydays so unfortunately I can't go get the pictures : / Grievous67 (talk) 10:44, August 13, 2015 (UTC) We don't need a gallery either. SeaTerror (talk) 20:36, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Why not? We list the multiple appearances anyways. As long as we have proof that it's her (which should only be when she's covering her face), it should be on this article. We have galleries for pretty much all the other appearances for other characters. 21:01, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Well it seems Yatanogarasu, Unknownada, Japanese and me agree and Terror disagrees. If nobody can, I will have good internet in a week and I can go hunt the Aremo's down! Grievous67 (talk) 14:20, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Seems like a good plan-- 15:00, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Closing? Agreeing too. Alright, I had one hell of a day (coming back from holidays took me 9 hours!!) but I finally had the time to go search for the Ganmis as promised :D, since now I don't have horrible internet anymore. Since it seems everybody's happy and the images are added we can close this now. Grievous67 (talk) 20:26, August 19, 2015 (UTC) More Ganmi issues... Here we are again *sigh*, with more issues with Ganmi. This is Aremo Ganmi, right? http://mangafox.me/manga/one_piece/vTBD/c797/11.html I added this but someone deleted it, without even putting a justification in it's summary. She has the similar hair shape (slightly different but her hair has been drawn differently before, Oda does tons of mistakes), she is wearing the same outfit with dots, same breast size, her hands are indentycal, her shoulders are slightly raised like before, her eyes match perfectly and is even performing the same "covering face stance". Isn't that enough proof? I mean it's 7 traits that match between the two. Grievous67 (talk) 10:48, August 20, 2015 (UTC) "I think if she does cover her face like that, then it most likely is her. It's literally the only thing she's known for. What nada said" We agreed on that so I'm putting her back Grievous67 (talk) 11:29, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Somebody deleted it again. Look if you want to remove it it's fine but at least let's discuss it democratically here first. As we all know Oda makes tons of mistakes http://www.thegrandline.com/odamiss.html, remember the time that Zoro's head was drawn on top of Luffy's body? Aremo Ganmi is known to have issues, manga or anime. Oda stated in an SBS that he draws most characters by memory without checking them, hence why he makes so many errors. Before we get into a massive edit wars let's discuss it here, because it seems there is no clear answer in this. Grievous67 (talk) 12:26, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Not the same outfit, exactly. Her tank top is white with black dots in one appearance, and black with white dots in another. With her face covered and little else to go off of, I see no reason to believe it's her. 12:28, August 20, 2015 (UTC) And it stays off of the wiki until this discussion closes. And it needs more input than just you, Grievous, in order to close. 12:30, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Exactly that's what i meant. Let's not get into an edit war, just discuss it on the talk page. About Aremo though, she is slightly different but we got another 3 versions with some much different than the original. Sure they were anime, and sure Toei makes more fuck ups than Oda (Last chapter with Corazon I counted 10 mistakes!!!), but Oda also does a lot of mistakes. As I said, we once had Zoro's head on Luffy's body and the whole http://www.thegrandline.com/odamiss.html Grievous67 (talk) 13:21, August 20, 2015 (UTC) So, what are we deciding on exactly? Any other opinions? Grievous67 (talk) 17:21, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Her hairstyle is different, and she's lacking the rose, which is consistently on her during the Colosseum fights (Fighting Fish, Bartolomeo and Hajrudin). Also, the way she covers her face is different too with no hand gaps. Doesn't look like her to me (if she had any of above traits, I could believe it was her). By the way, I don't think the person who reacts to Kelly Funk is Ganmi either. She lacks the rose and doesn't have the trademark hand gaps. EDIT: No wait. That is her. I checked a wrong page with a wrong girl. KingCannon (talk) 17:53, August 20, 2015 (UTC) I reread through all colosseum scenes in volumes 71, 72, 73 and 74 carefully paying attention to the panels. At some points Aremo is also inconsistant, similarly to the inconsistency with the possible Aremo in chapter 797 Grievous67 (talk) 20:46, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Where was she during volume 73 and 74? Also, a major difference between those volumes and the current chapter is the Colosseum context. It's easy to say that the girls watching those fights are the same because, despite inconsistencies, she has identifiable traits that allow us to recognize her even if she's lacking a rose or is wearing a different dress and etc (and we know she's there seeing the fight anyway). If she doesn't have a rose, or hand gaps, or a similar hairstyle style (the 797 girl clearly has wavy, messy hair) 60 chapters later, then it's hard to confirm it's her. It's not the first time we've seen women reacting in shock by putting their hands over their mouth and screaming anyway, as Ganmi's quirk is far more unique and recognizable, which is why she was even in a SBS question to begin with. KingCannon (talk) 22:55, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Here are all four of her appearances in the manga: https://i.imgur.com/SmytSS0.png She's done the hands on mouth thing once, but physically she's the same in all of her appearances. You can't call that inconsistent at all. "Oda's mistakes" are things like missing scars or limbs. This is different everything, meaning she's a different person. 04:17, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Well she is covering her mouth but, I also agree. I've watched some more chapters of Dressrosa and the birdcage and there are quite a bit of Aremo look a likes, which I doubt could be her. I think at this point is better that we just leave it until we get an official confirmation. Grievous67 (talk) 08:43, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah it's not her. 21:59, August 21, 2015 (UTC) She's definitely not inconsistent in the above images. She even has the same people around her (Shaved head guy, cowboy hat man, sunflower toy). This shows Oda was definitely trying to make her and her surroundings consistent, which is impressive considering how minor she is. KingCannon (talk) 04:44, August 22, 2015 (UTC) It isn't her anyway. Closing it now. SeaTerror (talk) 02:00, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Agreed. No further need for this. She appears in episode of Sabo though, and her change is again incorrect. I wonder if that was intentional. Grievous67 (talk) 12:10, August 23, 2015 (UTC)